Bartosz Wesołowski
Bartosz Andrzej Wesołowski (ur. 11 sierpnia 1989 roku) – aktor teatralny, telewizyjny, dubbingowy, a także reżyser dubbingu. W 2015 roku ukończył studia na wydziale aktorskim na Akademii Teatralnej w Warszawie. Od 2018 roku jest reżyserem dubbingu do gier komputerowych dla Sound Tropez i Studia PRL. W polskiej wersji serialu Kicia Rożek ''podkłada głos Brocka. Polski dubbing '''Filmy:' * 2011: Mniam! – ** komentator telewizyjny, ** gwary * 2011: Roman Barbarzyńca – ** żołnierz, ** elf, ** gwary * 2013: Hotel 13: Rock ’n’ Roll Highschool – David * 2014: Fru! – Maks * 2014: Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii * 2014: Imperium robotów. Bunt człowieka * 2014: Miś Bamse i Miasto Złodziei – Wilczek * 2014: Poszukiwacze świętego Mikołaja * 2014: Rechotek – Żaba * 2014: Wojownicze żółwie ninja – Michelangelo * 2015: 7 krasnoludków i Królewna Śnieżka – nowe przygody * 2015: Ant-Man * 2015: Avengers: Czas Ultrona * 2015: Bitwa na śnieżki – Manolo * 2015: Bystry Bill * 2015: Dzielna syrenka i piraci z Kraboidów * 2015: Ever After High: Święto Baśniowiosny – Alistair Wonderland * 2015: Ever After High: W Krainie Czarów – Alistair Wonderland * 2015: Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy * 2015: Mów mi wampir – Stuart * 2015: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni – ** Kierowca autokaru, ** Micro Chips (klipy promocyjne) * 2016: Bociany * 2016: Bogowie Egiptu – Bek * 2016: DC Super Hero Girls: Bohater Roku – Mroczny Opal * 2016: Ever After High: Zima Wszech Baśni – gwary i epizody * 2016: Gantz:O – Masaru Kato * 2016: Gdzie jest Dory? * 2016: Legendy ukrytej świątyni – Zuma * 2016: Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny - historie * 2016: Moje wakacje z Rudym – Stemple * D2016: Mrówka Z – Komar * 2016: Nianie w akcji – policjant James * 2016: O czym szumi las * 2016: Rufus – właściciel Larry’ego * 2016: Scooby-Doo i WWE: Potworny wyścig – Fernando * 2016: Sekretne życie zwierzaków domowych * 2016: Strażak Sam: Uwaga, kosmici! – Buck Douglas * 2016: Śnieżny dzień – Michael * 2016: Tom i Jerry: Powrót do krainy Oz – Lucjusz Bibb * 2016: Tomek i przyjaciele: Wielki wyścig – Filip * 2016: Warcraft: Początek – Callan * 2016: Wojownicze żółwie ninja: Wyjście z cienia – Michelangelo * 2016: Wszystko albo nic * 2017: Alex i spółka: Jak dorosnąć pod okiem rodziców – trener * 2017: Auta 3 * 2017: Barbie Dreamtopia: Święto Zabawy – Orzech * 2017: Bruno i Bucior: Eksperyment * 2017: Bruno i Bucior: To niemożliwe w Macdonald Hall * 2017: Fernando * 2017: Gwiezdne wojny: Ostatni Jedi * 2017: LEGO Ninjago: Film * 2017: Manu. Bądź sobą! – Yusuf * 2017: Niedoparki * 2017: Ozzy * 2017: Sahara – Ajar * 2017: Scooby-Doo! Na Dzikim Zachodzie * 2017: Tam, gdzie mieszka Bóg * 2017: Thor: Ragnarok * 2017: Transformers: Ostatni Rycerz * 2017: Valerian i miasto tysiąca planet – jeden z trio krętaczy rasy Doghan Daguis * 2017: Zaklęcia w czasie – Matt * 2018: Avengers: Wojna bez granic * 2018: Han Solo: Gwiezdne wojny – historie – jeden ze szturmowców * 2018: Iniemamocni 2 – Ekrantyran / dostawca pizzy * 2018: Kopciuszek. Historia prawdziwa – Olaf * 2018: Kuba Guzik – Nepomuk * 2018: Player One – Jeden z graczy * 2018: Pukanie do drzwi * 2018: Rampage: Dzika furia * 2018: Venom – Roland Treece * 2019: Kraina cudów Seriale: * 1984: Tomek i przyjaciele – Filip (odc. 459-460, 463, 483, 504, 506, 508, 510, 524, 528, 532) * 2001: Wróżkowie chrzestni – ** Don (odc. 165a), ** Gary (odc. 168a), ** Juandissimo (odc. 170a) * 2005: Doraemon – ** Mokomichi ** chłopiec D, ** brązowy pies, ** pies 2, ** kierowca, ** gwar (widownia), ** gwar (chłopcy), ** gwar (tłum), ** gwar (dzieci), ** gwar (ludzie), ** mężczyzna A, ** ktoś z tłumu * 2005: Yakari – ** Głośny Dziób, ** Szczery Wzrok – tata Yakariego, ** Ogniste Pióro, ** Nagły Błysk * 2007-2011: Zagroda według Otisa * 2009: Archer – ** Bardsley (odc. 73), ** Asystent (odc. 90), ** dodatkowe głosy (odc. 86-93) * 2010: Angelo rządzi – Fikoł (odc. 59a, 61b, 62b, 70b, 73a, 85a) * 2010: Kot Prot na wszystko odpowie w lot – ** gekon Grześ (odc. 53a), ** Drako (odc. 54b) * 2010: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – ** Braeburn (odc. 97), ** Hoops (odc. 99, 116), ** Fashion Plate (odc. 105), ** Dumb-Bell (odc. 116), ** Pan Breezy (odc. 163), ** różne role (odc. 113-115), ** gwary (odc. 98, 100-102, 118-124) * 2011-2016: Austin i Ally – Devin (odc. 75) * 2011: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii – Dr Śrubokręcki (odc. 105a) * 2011: Koszykarze – ** Ivan (odc. 28), ** Jurij (odc. 40) * 2011: Kumple z dżungli - na ratunek * 2012-2015: Brickleberry – Malloy * 2012: Jak wymiatać – Zander * 2012: Kibaoh Klashers – ** Roddy, ** Hubertus Hurls, ** Marty * 2012: Legenda Korry − ** Daw (odc. 31, 33, 51), ** Wei (odc. 31-32, 34, 39, 45), ** Ghazan (odc. 36, 38-39), ** Kong (odc. 36), ** Baatar Jr. (odc. 40, 42, 44-46, 49-51), ** Ryu (odc. 48) * 2012: Mega Spider-Man – ** Sam Wilson / Falcon (odc. 53-54), ** Amadeus Cho / Iron Spider (odc. 57, 60, 66, 68-71, 77, 79-81, 83-85, 88-89, 101-103), ** Iron Mouse (odc. 62) * 2012: Wojownicze żółwie ninja – Michelangelo ’87 (odc. 88) * 2013: Bohaterowie Marvela: Doładowani na maksa – Sam Wilson / Falcon * 2013-2015: Czarownica Emma – Rudy Rosales (odc. 71) * 2013: Grzmotomocni – ** Scott Tomlinson (odc. 32), ** Robby (odc. 48), ** chłopak zbierający pieniądze na ratowanie pand (odc. 49) * 2013: Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – doradca od nowoczesności (odc. 81) * 2013: Liv i Maddie – Holden Dippledorf (odc. 34, 40-41, 43-44, 50-51, 56, 59-61) * 2013: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – gwary (odc. 40-52) * 2013: Mój kumpel duch – ** antykwariusz (odc. 20), ** wspólnik Kaia Bära (odc. 21) * 2013: Nawiedzeni – ** James (odc. 4, 22), ** Robby (odc. 30), ** Scott Tomlinson (odc. 31, 33-34, 40), ** Brian Davis (odc. 38) * 2013: Oddział specjalny – Tekton * 2013: Rick i Morty – Członek sztabu (wersja Netflixa; odc. 22) * 2013-2014: Sam i Cat – Nevel (odc. 33) * 2013: Tupcio Chrupcio – ślimak #2 * 2013: Turbo FAST – Edward (odc. 34a, 50b) * 2013: Zack i Kwak * 2014: Astrozwierzaki – Sal * 2014: Blaze i mega maszyny – Rycerz Zielony (odc. 27) * 2014: Dorwać Asa – ** Gordon, ** Jordon (odc. 41) * 2014: Lolirock – Mephisto * 2014: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky i Dawn – ** Ty (odc. 25), ** Ray (odc. 27), ** Mullet #3 (odc. 50) * 2014: Niebezpieczny Henryk – ** reporter #2 (odc. 2), ** Dennis (odc. 22) * 2014-2017: Niech żyje Król Julian – rekin Ned (odc. 56-57) * 2014: Petz Klub – ** Szymon (odc. 22), ** rowerzysta (odc. 29), ** Julek (odc. 31), ** Gwidon (odc. 33), ** Łukasz (odc. 34), ** Maks (odc. 40), ** Janusz (odc. 42), ** Jurek (odc. 43), ** Rafał (odc. 44), ** Marek (odc. 46), ** Szymon (odc. 47), ** Antoni (odc. 48), ** Adrian (odc. 49), ** Bruno (odc. 51) * 2014: Robin Hood – Draka w Sherwood – Robin Hood * 2014: To nie ja – Alshon Jeffery (odc. 18) * 2014-2016: Warzywne opowieści – w domu – ** Kapitan Mike, ** Benon (odc. 32a) * 2014-2016: Wissper – foka Sam * 2015: Alex i spółka – ** Joe, ** trener, ** gracz 2 * 2015: ALVINNN!!! i Wiewiórki * 2015: Dinotrux – Ton-Ton * 2015-2018: Dragon Ball Super – Jaco * 2015: Fresh Beat Band. Kapela detektywów – Reed * 2015: Game Shakers. Jak wydać grę * 2015-2016: Jestem Franky * 2015: K3 – ** Wheel Surfer (odc. 5-6), ** Wynalazca (odc. 13), ** Chłopak (odc. 14), ** Młody widz (odc. 18), ** Mężczyzna (odc. 20), ** Kosmonauta (odc. 24), ** Facet z prawej (odc. 32), ** Rodeo (odc. 47), ** gwary (odc. 1-2, 5-10, 12, 15-16, 18-19, 23) * 2015: Krudowie u zarania dziejów – Kevin (odc. 15a, 16b, 18a, 19a, 24b) * 2015: Kuu Kuu Harajuku – Brodie (odc. 37) * 2015: Mali odkrywcy – Książę Prosiak (odc. 7, 10, 19-20) * 2015: Między nami, misiami – ** pracownik pizzerii (odc. 16, 20), ** przechodzień (odc. 26), ** przywódca "Programistów" (odc. 42), ** pilot samolotu (odc. 89), ** turyści (odc. S4) * 2015: Miles z przyszłości – Dr Konsylium (odc. 38a, 45a) * 2015: Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot – Fred Haprèle (odc. 11) * 2015: Na końcu świata – AJ * 2015: Nastoletnia agentka – Spencer (odc. 27) * 2015: Nie ma jak w rodzinie – ** Nuber, ** Ramirez * 2015: Obóz Kikiwaka – Ted (odc. 12) * 2015: Pan Peabody i Sherman Show – renifer (odc. 36) * 2015: Pidżamersi * 2015: Project Mc² – Justin * 2015: Przygody Kota w Butach * 2015: Star Butterfly kontra siły zła – ** sprzedawca goblindogów (odc. 20a). ** Tad (odc. 20a), ** bohater filmu (odc. 20b), ** wujek Złośliwski (odc. 21a), ** jeden z wywracających się uczniów (odc. 21b), ** uczeń wpatrujący się w chmury (odc. 21b) * 2015: Star Wars: Opowieści Droidów – ** Droidy (odc. 3), ** Droid Pilot FA-4 (odc. 3), ** Jawa (odc. 3), ** Pilot (odc. 3), ** Pit Droid (odc. 3), ** Rebelianci (odc. 3, 5), ** Szturmowiec (odc. 3), ** Vizago (odc. 3), ** Nien Nunb (odc. 4), ** Pilot rebeliantów (odc. 4), ** Szturmowiec 3 (odc. 4), ** Kelner (odc. 4), ** Wampa (odc. 4), ** Pilot AT-ST (odc. 5), ** Robotnik 2 (odc. 5), ** Ewoki (odc. 5), ** Droidy śmieciowe (odc. 5), ** Scout Trooper 3 (odc. 5), ** Scout Trooperzy (odc. 5), ** Szturmowiec 3 (odc. 5), ** Szturmowcy (odc. 5), ** Weequya (odc. 5), ** Pilot X-Winga (odc. 5) * 2015: Superciapy – Marty Bródka (odc. 25a) * 2015: Szkoła Czarownic – Luke Archer * 2015: Świń Koza Banan Robal – Modliszka (odc. 19) * 2015: Talia czaruje w kuchni – Rudy Rosales * 2015-2016: Zapętleni – Theo * 2016: Atomówki * 2016: Ben 10 – ** chłopak Sally (odc. 1), ** Kyle (odc. 2), ** student #1 (odc. 7), ** Michael Morningstar (odc. 22), ** Tetrax (odc. 38) * 2016: Bunsen, ty bestio! – tata Bunsena (odc. 12a) * 2016: Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... – koło ratunkowe (odc. 9) * 2016: Justice League Action – ** Czarny Adam (odc. 1, 4), ** Firestorm (odc. 6, 18, 20-21, 23, 29, 34, 39), ** głos z restauracji (odc. 33) * 2016: Krecik i panda – Jaszczurka * 2016: Kuromukuro – Kennosuke Tokisada Ouma * 2016: LEGO Friends: Moc przyjaźni – gwary * 2016: Luna Petunia – ** Melvin (odc. 6, 10), ** Flip (odc. 8) * 2016: Maggie i Bianca: Fashion Friends – ** Leo, ** menadżer (odc. 18) * 2016: Mirette na tropie – ** gazeciarz (odc. 7), ** Bruce (odc. 11), ** Junior Rich (odc. 12), ** kustosz (odc. 16), ** Ivan (odc. 24), ** Tao (odc. 26) * 2016: Powrót na Dziki Zachód – Mitch Duvalier * 2016: Prawo Milo Murphy’ego – ** Wally (odc. 3a, 5a), ** Kelner (odc. 16a), ** Krawiec (odc. 18b) * 2016: Siedmiu krasnoludków i ja – Mędrek * 2016: Soy Luna – Cato * 2016: Zagadki rodziny Hunterów – Max * 2017: Barbie: Dreamtopia * 2017: Draka i Jajek – Tyronius (odc. 2a) * 2017: Kicia Rożek – Brock * 2017: Littlest Pet Shop: Nasz własny świat – Pingwin (odc. K2, K8, K13) * 2017: Monchhichi – Kauri * 2017: Mysticons – Mathis * 2017: OK K.O.! Po prostu walcz – ** Kameleon Junior (odc. 14, 47), ** Puszek Staruszek (odc. 16, 28, 46, 48-49, 51, 57), ** profesor Jadowity (odc. 18, 41-42), ** Tata 1 z serialu Pięciu tatuśków (odc. 37) * 2017: Spider-Man – Flash Thompson * 2017: Tru i Tęczowe Królestwo – Bazyli * D2018: Dragon Ball Super – Jaco * 2018: Dzieciak rządzi: Znowu w grze – Stefanek * 2018: Dzieciaki z Harvey Street – Melvin * 2018: Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny – Fan Tong * 2018: Luna Petunia: Powrót do Zachwytlandii – ** Szejk, ** Roki, ** Serwis * 2018: Super Drags – Patrick / Lemon Chiffon * 2018: Tru: Cudowne życzenia – Bazyli * 2018: Tru: Magiczni przyjaciele – Bazyli * 2018: Voltron: Legendarny Obrońca – Keith * 2019: GO! Żyj po swojemu * 2019: Miłość, śmierć i roboty – XBOT (odc. 2) * 2019: Pinky Malinky – ** Głos Hopkornu, ** Zyzio Gry: * 2011: Killzone 3 * 2013: Beyond: Dwie dusze – Matt * 2013: The Last of Us – ** porucznik, ** ocalony * 2014: Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Brycen * 2014: Hearthstone – ** Brudny szczur (Ciemne zaułki Gadżetonu), ** Doppelgangster #1 (Ciemne zaułki Gadżetonu), ** Hozen uzdrowiciel (Ciemne zaułki Gadżetonu), ** Pomylony chemik (Ciemne zaułki Gadżetonu), ** Trędowaty z zaułka (Ciemne zaułki Gadżetonu) * 2015: Dying Light – Rahim Aldemir * 2015: Battlefield Hardline * 2015: Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – ** Skjall, ** Ojciec Annabelle, ** Strażnik przy posterunku granicznym w Novigradzie, ** Strażnik Gregor * 2015: Disney Infinity 3.0 * 2016: Uncharted 4: Kres złodzieja – jeden z pracowników * 2016: Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino – ** Guiliaume de Launfal, ** Odźwierny „Mandragory”, ** Winiarz * 2016: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * 2017: Horizon Zero Dawn – ** Bast, ** Taim * 2017: Syberia 3 – Przechodzień * 2017: Fortnite * 2017: LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo – ** Ocalały pilot, ** Sługa Pythora, ** Spragniony, ** Postacie poboczne * 2017: Need for Speed: Payback * 2017: Star Wars: Battlefront II * 2018: The Inpatient – Abe Whier * 2018: God of War – Modi * 2018: LEGO Iniemamocni – Zniewalacz Ekranu (Ekran Tyran) / Gość od pizzy * 2018: Spider-Man – Peter Parker / Spider-Man * 2018: FIFA 19 – Ringo * 2018: LEGO DC Super-Villains Złoczyńcy – Reverse-Flash * 2018: Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści – Sierżant Griggs * 2018: Spyro Reignited Trilogy – ** Górnik Nerwus (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!), ** Obywatel Horacy (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) * 2018: Battlefield V Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy